


Silver Linings

by softency



Series: Yesterday's Tomorrow [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief Misunderstandings, Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, I Really Ran With This Idea, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Pirate Im Jaebum, Pirates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmates, These Boys are a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: In the middle of the city park stands a statue of a man.His metal hand had now been turned colors with the age of people placing their hand in his, or even letting him cradle their face, his hand eerily always fitting against any face structure, any jaw line, any gender or age.Because of this, people have kept the myth that he was cursed by someone and once his soul mate touches that hand, he will be freed.





	Silver Linings

In the middle of the city park stands a statue of a man.

He has tattered clothes that clearly aren’t from any period remotely close, and a broken-hearted expression is painted on his face. His body is angled as if he’s preparing to run after someone, and most think he looks one second away from crying from how pained his entire demeanor is. Some imagine he’d just saw his lover be taken away (or die) while others think he’s just realized he loved them for the first time and is confessing. Either way, there is always something off about him each time someone interacts with the statue. His eyes are too lifelike, they hold too much emotion for it to just be raw talent from the carver. His hair looks like it was in desperate need of being washed, it flipping out in slight waves and almost covered his eyes. 

But above everything, he held a pistol in his right hand, the name Nora carved into the side of the metal, a name that most people have decided was the name of his lover he’s reaching for. His left hand is extended, reaching as if he’s going to caress someone’s cheek that is no longer there.

That metal hand had now been turned colors with the age of people placing their hand in his, or even letting him cradle their face, his hand eerily always fitting against any face structure, any jaw line, any gender or age.

Because of this, people have kept the myth that he was cursed by someone and once his soul mate touches that hand, he will be freed. It hasn’t happened yet, and the statue has stood there for over a hundred years. It has become an artifact of sorts in the city, representing what was not only a dark history of pirates and spilled blood out on the open sea, but a visual of love.

* * *

In the distance he heard muffled and warped voices saying something, hope flooding through him once again and breaking through the deep numbing sleep. 

He could hear again?

When was the last time he could hear?

Why couldn’t he fully understand what they were saying?

Was that his language too?

Footsteps came closer, and even in his warped hearing he could hear leaves being crunched under feet and crickets chirping in the background. They stopped directly in front of him, leaving Jaebum with silence before they spoke again, and he tried his best to understand what the words were.

_ “Just do it Jinyoung! I can’t believe you’ve lived here all your life and you’ve never touched him! Everyone in this city has!” _

_ “It’s just a stupid myth, Yugyeom.” _

_ “Come on, you’ve always liked myths like this. What if he does wake up one day? What if it’s you that he’s been waiting for?” _

_ “It’s just a statue, I don’t get why you believe in things like this.” _

There was a pause, then, warmth pressed against his hand and Jaebum would have screamed as he could, because not only could he hear, he could feel heat now. 

_ Was this..? _

Fully awake now, he stopped his mind before it could begin racing and getting his hopes up, the warmth fully rested against his palm and Jaebum’s hand slightly moved to cradle the first new sensation he’d had in god knows how long.

It was one of the things he’d found out he could do, he could feel pressure on his palms, and he could move his left hand in slight increments to fully let any face or hand comfortably rest there. It didn't matter who or what- he'd even gotten to touch _birds_-, as long as they settled against his hand, Jaebum would react. At first he never liked it, but as time went by, he started to find comfort in still being able to interact with the world, even if it was just that much

Warmth shot through Jaebum’s hand and up to his wrist, making him crave to cry out in pain. It hurt, the sudden sensation in his limb and his nerves suddenly awakening. He'd never felt warm, why was he feeling warm? Did the man set him on fire? Would fire even register to him in this state?

A second later, Jaebum’s hand could _move_, and he could feel the soft skin against his own calloused, dirty hands. He curled his hand further, spreading his hand out and shifting to actually cradle the face like he would a lovers, desperate to keep whoever this was with him because he hasn’t felt this since everything happened. He hasn’t felt the touch of another properly in far too long and this was happening finally.

As soon as his hand moved though, the warmth jolted in his touch and panic coursed through him as he registered a muffled yelp.

_ “Yugyeom he moved! He’s moving!” _

_ “Yeah he does that to people.” _

_ “No! He doesn’t- He doesn’t feel like stone!” _

Jaebum wanted to yell for this man to please not leave him, he wanted to cry from the sensation returning to the tips of his fingers, spreading up to his knuckles and then quickly to his wrist. 

_ He could move his hand again. _

The dizzying feeling kept creeping up his arm, but he was so overwhelmed by the free control and warmth that he couldn’t focus on anything other than that.

His hand moved further, his thumb finding soft, plush lips and Jaebum ached all over. He wanted to see this person, he wanted to _ see _ so he could identify who just saved him. His chest ached the moment he felt the person’s lip quiver. Jaebum wanted to selfishly map out everything of this person's features, learn as much as he could , but he stopped himself before he could start to travel around their face.

_ “Yugyeom! He’s moving! Help!” _

Jaebum’s elbow popped and in the next few seconds he regained feeling in his shoulder, stretching his arm out as his bones creaked. His touch gently moved from his lips to follow his jaw line and reach out to feel towards his ear and slowly tuck a strand of the softest hair he’s ever felt behind it. God, it felt good to move. He could just be dreaming again though, it would't be the first time, but he was going to make the world of it.

_ “Holy shit! Oh god! I- What- What do we do?!” _

_ “How would I know?! I’m the one he’s touching!” _

Suddenly, Jaebum’s head began to spin and his shoulder's joint popped as he moved it for the first time. 

_ “Jinyoung what do we do?! Is he in pain?!” _

_ “I don’t know!” _

His body went numb again for a split second before blotchy colors flooded Jaebum’s vision and he hazily met the person- _the_ _man’s_ eyes, choking in a breath that he’d been holding since everything started.

_Then, everything went to black and Jaebum collapsed._

* * *

Jaebum turned his head, a horrible migraine setting in and making him groan.

Had he drank ale last night? He couldn’t remember docking the ship, or if he’d even got into bed, but the sheets under him spoke otherwise.

He tucked his face further into the fabric, drawing in a deep breathe like a man that hadn’t had water in years. Jaebum figured he must have been blackout drunk, because he couldn’t remember _ anything _. He didn’t even usually drink, he hated being drunk, so what had caused him to spiral that badly and drink?

He sighed, blearily blinking his eyes open and seeing a blurry ray of sunlight stream in from somewhere. Idly, he felt around for Nora beside him, patting the blankets lazily to find her, before frowning when he realized she wasn't there. Mark must have woken her up with the smell of food and bribed her to actually roam the ship and search for any rats.

His joints ached and popped when he sat up, making him let out a loud groan. Had he fought someone too last night? Why was he so sore?

_“Are you in any pain?”_

Jaebum just about jumped out of his skin, a snarl curled his lips as he turned towards the offender, figuring it was Mark here to tease him for whatever he’d done last night to end up like this. His head spun as he moved, a glare settling into his features as his eyes slowly adjusted and his heart began to race.

_ That isn’t Mark. _

Jaebum immediately began to panic, looking around his cabin- it wasn’t his cabin, was he in a palace? Had he accidentally slept with nobility? A prince? A guard? This room was entirely too nice for anyone else. This wasn’t a commoner’s home at all, it was too neat, too clean. 

God, this is why he didn’t drink! It leads to situations like this and his control is ripped from him.

“Hey, are you alright? You’ve been out for a few days.” The man said, and Jaebum’s head snapped back to him, searching for any indication that the man was royalty, but coming up with nothing other than the fact that he was completely clean like a noble would be. 

Should he even speak to him? Was it safe to? Does he know Jaebum is-

_ His crew. _

Where is his crew if he’s been out for days?!

Jaebum swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking away from the man and staring intently at the floor, his head bowed. He’d never been this close to a member of a royal family, much less in their chambers! What is he supposed to do?! Mark would know, _ god where is Mark and his crew?! _

“I am sorry if I have been a burden to you, I will take my leave.” He rasped out in the thick accent he’d grown up with, his voice broke and horse. Had he bedded the royal? Is that why his voice and body were messed up? He hoped not. He’d rather not be beheaded.

The moment the words left his mouth and Jaebum tried to stand a sharp bold of pain shot through his body, causing him to let out a small yell and fall back to sitting on the bed in pain, leaning back on his hands to brace himself. 

In an instant the man was by his side, placing a gentle hand on Jaebum’s back to help him steady back out again. Jaebum flinched away from his touch, looking at him with wide eyes. 

Why was he touching Jaebum? He was still in his dirty rags that probably smelled like sweat and the salt of the ocean. Why would he be dirtying his hands with just reaching out to help him catch himself?

“You probably will want to say sitting for a while, you’ve been standing for a long time.” He says, and Jaebum _ can’t understand _ why someone as beautiful, as clean, as surely high up on the social ladder would be caring this much about him. “Do you remember any of what happened?” He asked softly, and Jaebum met his eyes fully for the first time. 

Jaebum sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyebrows furrowed together in the center, his mind racing for answers but everywhere Jaebum turned it was blank. He shook his head, about to open his mouth and ask just what the hell he meant, when he was cut off by a brief knock on the door to the room and suddenly the door was opening and he felt like the entire world was crashing down on him. 

A man entered the room.

“Yugyeom I’m back, I…” The man began, but his sharp, calculating eyes quickly latched onto Jaebum and everything came rushing back to him as he looked into those eyes that had been the reason he’d woken up, the reason the curse was lifted. 

He remembers getting ripped from his crew and both him and Mark being cursed, sent to an eternity of suffering without the relief of passing on. 

He remembers the moment the curse was put into effect and reaching out for his best friend, his first mate, crying out as Mark got swallowed up by the stone first and went still. He remembers the pain that engulfed him as the stone crept it's way into his bones. He remembers hoping his crew wouldn't come looking for them and end up with the same fate.

He remembers the regret, the what-if's, the wishes that flooded through him once he was completely sealed away.

He remembers the heartbreak.

The countless years that passed after that were still quite a blur, but Jaebum could still pick out the dying hope and when he’d fully given up.

And then this man came along, not believing in curses and managed to completely break Jaebum’s. 

“You’re finally awake.” He commented, and Jaebum couldn’t help but stare at him in awe, taking in just how handsome this man was for the first time. He couldn’t be not wed by now with a face and body that beautifully gifted from the gods, and Jaebum wouldn’t stand a chance next to her if everyone looked like these two men. “Can you explain what happened?”

“You almost killed him from how bad he was spooked by you suddenly coming to life.” The man next to him spoke, and guilt overtook Jaebum, cursing himself up and down in his head for not asking if these two were alright by now. 

“Are you okay? I’m so-sorry about scaring you.” Jaebum spoke, his voice cracking in the middle from no use of it since everything happened to him. “As I told your friend, I’ll take my leave as soon as I can to not burden you.”

“And where are you going to go?” Came next, cutting through the air as sharp as a knife, but the curl at the edges of his lips erased the sudden panic in Jaebum’s chest, but still left him on edge. 

“To look for Yien, he’s out there somewhere.” Jaebum said honestly, and the man’s eyebrows arched in a challenging way. “He was cursed too, but I assume they separated us.” 

“Yien.” The man repeated, eyes locked onto Jaebum’s and holding his gaze in a way that not many used to dare trying, too fearful of the rumors and whispers about the captain. “You’re not going to look for Nora?” He challenged, and Jaebum felt like he’d been slapped from how easily he threw that accusation at him with no respect, no remorse at all. 

“How do you know that name?” Jaebum chose to ask, gritting his teeth a bit in hopes to calm down from the jab at his pride. 

“It was on your gun, everyone knows it was the name of your lover. You called out for her a few times in your sleep.” Came softer, more considerate from beside him, but Jaebum didn’t even think of backing down from holding the other’s stare. 

“My _ lover _? Seriously?” Jaebum commented, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth but amusement began to glitter in his eyes. “That name belonged to my ship, but also my cat. I’m not particularly fond enough of women to take one as a lover.” 

"So you didn't have one? Isn't that what pirates come onto land for?"

“Do you really think they cared about running away with a pirate for a night?” Jaebum commented, raising an eyebrow. “They were more worried about blood being spilled and what was stolen.”

The man across from him arched an eyebrow again at that, beating his friend to the bullet this time. “So you’re a criminal then?” He accused with the same sharp tone, and this time it managed to get under his skin and make him see red at the edges of his vision in anger that he’d so easily label Jaebum anything like that. 

Jaebum was a proud man, he'd fought tooth and nail and starved himself out for the well being of everyone around him. He never once stole anything from land, insisting that they'll take another small job to carry everyone over until they got back enough to get rations and supplies before leaving.

“If that’s how you’re going to assume I am, then I’ll be heading out. I can read a room well enough to see I’m not welcome here.” Jaebum gritted out, standing _ slowly _ this time and managing to stay standing even though his head was spinning again. If the man who saved him didn’t want him here then he wasn’t going to outlast his welcome. He took a step and almost collapsed immediately, catching himself at the last second and straightening back up to continue out of wherever this was. It was like he was relearning to walk again, but after a few tentative steps he managed to regain some of his muscle memory. 

He needed to find Mark, Mark always knew what to do, all he needed to do was to go find him. 

Jaebum paused at the door, hesitant to grab the _ doorknob _ that even looked pristinely clean, but eventually gave in and wrapped his hand around it-

“You’re welcome to stay with me until you find your friend and get back up on your feet.” Came that softer voice from just behind him, and Jaebum paused once again. 

“You don’t want to hide away a pirate, it’ll probably be a mess more than helping me is worth.” He murmured softly, turning the knob and stepping out into the largest living quarters he’s seen in a long time. 

“He can stay here if he wants, we both just need to clear some things up between us before he’s fully settled in.” The sharp voice cut in once more, and Jaebum tensed just enough at that for his muscles to betray him and give out again. He fought his body to stay upright but he had no chance, and he quickly registered the wall and his instinct said to throw himself that way and hope to catch himself, but one glance at the pristine white wall brought guilt into his system and he let himself collapse down to the ground. 

He wanted to go back home.

* * *

Jaebum must have knocked back out when he hit the ground, because when he opened his eyes again he was back in the same bed and the previous sunlight shining through the windows was gone. 

The men were nowhere to be seen this time though, and Jaebum breathed out a sigh of relief. He pushed himself up to his elbows, forcing himself to move even if his muscles were screaming at him to just lie back down and go back to sleep. Jaebum slowly managed to get his legs swung over the side of the bed, still not wanting to dirty the sheets even if they weren’t likely royalty. Everything was too clean here and Jaebum had never felt so out of place. How well off was this man to afford all of this? It has to cost a lot to keep everything this clean, right?

Faintly he heard voices from the other side of the chamber’s door, fast and hushed like they were arguing about something.

Why hadn’t the man just threw him out like Jaebum practically asked him to do?

A few minutes later Jaebum got his answer in the form of the door knob turning and the sharp man reappearing in front of him, looking drained. His eyes locked onto Jaebum and the man paused, his bottom lip tucking away between his teeth, and Jaebum immediately wanted to tell him not to do that because those lips didn't deserve to possibly scar. He held it back, just watching the man as he shut the door and further entered the room, not bothering to speak up right now because all being in his presence did was make him want to try to leave again.

“Are you alright?” He asked after a few beats of silence, and Jaebum brought his eyes up to lock onto the man’s in confusion. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to offend you earlier, I just- all of this is hard for me and I lashed out. I'm sorry.” He said, and Jaebum’s eyebrows drew together in the middle. 

“Yeah, how do you think I feel?” Jaebum mused, running a hand through his greasy hair with a small, bitter laugh. “All I really have is you right now.” He said stiffly, eyes digging into the man’s with the intent of leveling the grounds between them. 

The man’s expression shifted to an almost guilty one, licking his lips before speaking again. “Why didn’t you catch yourself earlier?” He asked, and Jaebum blinked in surprise at the sudden observation. “You wouldn’t have fallen if you caught yourself on the wall.”

Jaebum hesitated not exactly knowing how to explain it. “I’m… I’m dirty right now, I didn’t want to mess it up.” He said honestly, finally breaking eye contact. “Your home is cleaner than any I’ve been in before, our ship certainly wasn't like this.” Jaebum said, taking in fully how the room was decorated, a bookcase taking up the majority of one wall and the rest by things Jaebum has seen before. 

The man seemed shocked by that, seemingly not having expected that to be the answer for why Jaebum had let himself fall. It took him a few seconds to break out of that trance, and Jaebum let him take his time, patiently waiting. “Were you truly a pirate?” He asked in a quiet voice, and Jaebum’s eyes shot back up to him. He looked hesitant, but completely caught off guard by everything Jaebum was telling him. The sharpness was still there, but it wasn’t pointed at him to cut anymore. 

“I was.” He confirmed, shifting a bit where he was sitting. “I told you my ship was named Nora. I had one of the most loyal crews, they were the reason we stayed high on the food chain in the ocean.” Jaebum said, a small nostalgic smile lifting his lips at the memory of everyone, at the memory of what it felt like back then. “But the only blood on my hands came from defending myself and my crew. I was captain, so it was my duty to protect everyone's lives before my own.”

The man’s eyes glinted in wonder as Jaebum talked and he found it so endearing that the man was this easily impressed by Jaebum’s life. “You never killed for sport? Isn’t that what most pirates did?”

Jaebum felt a laugh bubble through his throat and escape his mouth as a quiet chuckle at that. “Most were driven to that, yes, but my ship was one of the only ones that would take anyone across the ocean safely for a good price and reason. I worked with the people on land most of the time, I just became accepted as a pirate when people found out we could defend ourselves better than most ships out there.” He explained, leaning back on the heels of his palms and relaxing a bit. “I wasn’t a bad man, we wouldn’t be able to eat for days or a week because I wouldn’t permit us to kill or steal unless we were going to die, and we made a living off of that.”

He looked hesitant to believe Jaebum, but relented after a few seconds. He walked closer to Jaebum, sitting down at the head of the bed whereas Jaebum was at the very edge of the foot of the mattress. “What was it like?” He asked simply, and Jaebum arched an eyebrow. 

“What was _ what _ like?” He questioned back, his attention still fully trained on him. 

The man hesitated once again. “The ocean. What was it like sailing?” 

Jaebum blanked. 

Had this man never _ seen _an ocean before? Didn’t they still have boats and ships?

“It was everything you’d think it would be and more. Most days were just filled with my crew goofing around and pretending to take stock of our hold for the fourth time in a week. We didn’t have anything tying us down out there, living on the ocean like that means that for the most part you’re completely free. If you live or die out there is on you, and the ocean became my home.” He described, watching him absorb everything he was saying and as sharp as he proved to be earlier, he looked like one of Jaebum’s cats right now just watching him with intense curiosity. 

Jaebum decided in that moment, that even though this man had already insulted him, he wanted to stay by his side.

* * *

One week later, the two men had completely warmed up to each other and Jinyoung somehow managed to wrestle him into bathing again and sleeping in the same bed as him. He'd insisted he would sleep on the couch, that it was more comfortable than even his own bed, but Jinyoung wouldn't stop pestering him once sunset came along.

He’d washed-_ showered _ as Jinyoung said, and managed to get all of the grime and oil off of him and out of his hair, the black strands feeling softer than they ever had. Without all the dirt and salt and oil clinging to his skin it left him with a freckled, tanned complexion that had been put through the ringer in Jaebum’s lifetime. He knew he wasn't the worst looking person out there, but back then you really didn't get to see yourself properly cleaned up unless it was an extremely special event.

He looked to the sink where he'd left his clothes and his mind blanked.

Jinyoung had also managed to swipe Jaebum’s clothes while said man was under the water, apparently, because now all Jaebum was left with was a pair of loose grey cloth pants, a shirt and what he guessed was the breeches people wore now?

Jaebum couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn anything under his trousers, everyone on a ship just wore an undershirt and it took care of it for the most part. 

He picked them up curiously, examining how slim they appeared before deciding to go with what he knew and abandon the shirt and breeches in favor of just slipping on the pants after he dried himself off enough for the fabric not to immediately stick to him. He placed back on his rings and chain necklace, having taken them off before he went under the water.

Roughly towling his hair dry, he glanced in the mirror once before opening the bathroom’s door and stepping out, the unused clothing balled up in his free hand as he went to find Jinyoung to return them since he wasn’t going to put them on right now. 

He found him in the bedroom, holding what from afar Jaebum’s hazy eyes could identify as a book of sorts. Could Jinyoung read? Did he own a shop? What else was he missing out from learning about him?

Jaebum quietly cleared his throat as to not startle Jinyoung, and in a second the book was carefully shut and his attention was on Jaebum, who was still roughly trying to wring out the water from his hair. 

“You didn’t have to steal my clothes while I was bathing, you know.” He said, a small amused smile creeping onto his lips. “But here you go, I’m happy with just wearing these until you return my clothes.” Jaebum murmured, stepping towards the bed and holding the clothing out for Jinyoung to take.

Except Jinyoung was just staring at the clothing in Jaebum’s hand with surprised eyes before turning it back to Jaebum’s face. “Why- Why aren’t you wearing underwear?” Jinyoung just about choked out, his ears becoming a dark red for reasons unknown to Jaebum. 

“You have my undershirt, Jinyoung.” Jaebum reminded, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Had he forgotten he took all of Jaebum’s clothes? 

“No,_ underwear _.” Jinyoung repeated, eyeing the clothes in his hand and Jaebum tilted his head in confusion before it finally clicked to what he might be talking about

“Do you mean these?” Jaebum asked, tossing the shirt to the bed and holding up the fabric he’d investigated earlier.

The flush crept to Jinyoung’s cheeks now, and in the back of Jaebum’s mind he was wondering if Jinyoung had hit his head in the time that it’d taken Jaebum to shower. “I- Yes, you were supposed to wear them.” Jinyoung managed to get out, keeping his eyes locked onto the cloth in Jaebum’s hand. 

“Pirates don’t wear breeches.” Jaebum said simply, like it was obvious, tossing the item to the bed and sitting down on the edge, beginning to towel out his hair again. “Undershirts take care of that. The less layers you wear on a ship in the sun the better.” 

Jinyoung still looked flustered, watching Jaebum carefully before speaking again. “People wear underwear now.” Jinyoung stated and Jaebum paused, his hand stopping fully. 

_ Did he upset Jinyoung, was that why he’s so red? _

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in the middle, not wanting to upset him at all. “I can cover up if you want, I’m just used to showing skin on the ship.” Jaebum offered, his tongue pressing to the back of his teeth nervously. Showing skin had never been an issue for Jaebum, so he didn’t really know how to proceed from here.

“It’s fine, I’ll just need to get used to it. “ Jinyoung said after a few moments, looking further down than his neck for the first time. Jaebum saw his breath hitch, and he followed his gaze straight to his chest and made a soft ‘aha’ noise, recognizing what had startled him. 

“You didn’t know I had ink set in?” Jaebum asked, and Jinyoung shook his head. “A lot of them aren’t in the best condition, but it is what it is I guess.” He murmured, shrugging a bit. Across his chest in ink faded from the sun was spread out cherry blossoms that used to have red shading in them, but now was just reduced to black lines. Two places across his chest were scarred right through the flowers, one right against the top of his shoulder in the form of a bullet, and the other across one of his pecs from a gash from a sword. 

“I didn’t know they could do tattoos in that time..” Jinyoung trailed off, his eyes flickering from blossom to blossom until they found the piercings and Jaebum let out a laugh as his breath caught again. 

Threaded through the top of his navel was a gold bar with two bead closures on each end, a choice he’d made early in his teen years as a form of rebellion. Along with that there were a pair of gold bars going through his nipples, both of them the same gold as all the piercings in Jaebum’s ears. 

“It was normal to wear gold rather than keep it stored somewhere, a lot of pirates did it.” Jaebum said lightly, a playful grin tugging on his lips. “You’re so easy to fluster, are you like this with your girl?” Jaebum observed, and immediately Jinyoung’s eyes snapped back up to him.

“What do you mean my girl?” He asked the sharpness that Jaebum had come to love about him returning and the flustered moment dissipating. 

“You surely have to be married, I just hope you don’t fluster this easily around her.” Jaebum said with a soft shrug, his smile dying down to a soft, fond lift of his lips as he spoke. Of course it didn't sit well with Jaebum to think that his soulmate was already promised to someone else, but what could he do? The answer was nothing, and he just had to accept the cards he was being dealt.

Jinyoung didn’t respond after a moment, staring at Jaebum with a look that he couldn’t read, and that made panic start to brew in his gut. He kept his mouth shut, waiting for what Jinyoung was going to respond with, because he had to say something eventually, right?

“I’m gay, Jaebum. I thought you already knew that.” He finally spoke and Jaebum’s mind blanked before he desperately searched for any recollection of the word, but coming up with none and looking at Jinyoung with wide, confused eyes. 

“I don’t know what that means.” He admitted reluctantly, and Jinyoung rose his eyebrows.

“I’m only attracted to men, meaning I would never marry a woman.”

It hit Jaebum like a ton of bricks as he realized what all of that meant that Jinyoung was like him.

“Oh.” Jaebum breathed, it becoming his turn to be a bit embarrassed at his own lack of knowledge. “I’m attracted to men too, I just haven’t heard it called that.” He explained, his eyes trailing across Jinyoung’s features and a little part of his brain wondering what he’d look like with another man. “You’re just- You’re _ very _ beautiful and you’d be married off to a woman by now if you went back to my time.”

Jinyoung flustered again at the praise, and Jaebum itched to reach out and cradle his cheek again to run his thumb over the flush. “You didn’t get wedding offers, captain?” He almost _ taunted _ , a playful smile pulling at the edges of his lips, attempting to flip the power between them, and _ god _ did he succeed way to easily.

The moment he heard Jinyoung call him by his proper title his eyes widened and his drew in a sharp breath in surprise at how easily that lit fire in his bones. “Don’t-” He gritted out nervously, his cheeks flushing the slightest bit. “Don’t call me by my title like that.” Jaebum managed to get out, moving the towel back to his hair and drying his bangs to distract himself from how _ good _ that had just felt. 

“You didn’t get any women throwing themselves at you? Because Jaebum, you’re not exactly hard on the eyes. I’d be surprised if no one ever confessed to the captain of The Nora.” Jinyoung apparently had seen an opportunity and eagerly took it, fully ripping any control Jaebum had away from him.

Jaebum gritted his teeth, screwing his eyes shut for a moment before reopening them, it sadly not helping him in the slightest. “_ No one _ threw themselves at me, Jinyoung. A pirate captain wasn’t exactly the type you’d want to bring home and introduce as your lover. There was never a promise of me being alive the next day, and I wouldn't subject anyone to that worry.” He said honestly, not knowing why Jinyoung wanted to dig into his old romantic life so bad.

“You have to be lying.” 

Jaebum tensed up at that, the accusation getting under his skin the same way the one earlier in the day had.

“Why would I lie about never taking a lover?” He grumbled out, finishing towling the last of his hair before letting the towel drop to the bed as he met Jinyoung’s eyes again. “I never got my happy ending, that’s why I got cursed in the way I did. Mark even had to find someone to sincerely tell him they love him to break his curse.”

Jinyoung briefly went quiet, staring at Jaebum with that damn unreadable look back in his eyes. 

“So I actually am your soulmate.” Jinyoung stated, and Jaebum tensed.

There were a few seconds between them of silence before Jaebum could urge himself to answer in any way.

“You saved me.” He answered, dodging the bullet embedded in those words.

“Jaebum, did the curse have to be broken by your soulmate like the legend said?”

Jaebum looked away at that, refusing to directly answer the question or look back to him because it had to be spelled out in his eyes. What if Jinyoung was going to reject him? The man that had saved him, and by the rules of the curse is his other half, could just toss him away. It would probably be too much work for Jinyoung anyways with all he’d have to relearn about the world, he shouldn’t have to be responsible for Jaebum.

_ “No.” _

Jinyoung was staring him down, he could feel it, but after waiting this long for Jinyoung to appear he was going to say anything to try and keep things alright between them.

“You’re lying, you fidget with your hands when you lie.”

_ He did, and he was. _

“You’re just going to tell me you’ve already got someone or try to let me down easy, I’d rather pretend that this isn’t what it actually is.” He quietly said, swallowing roughly, not wanting to talk about this when they were just getting comfortable living with each other and opening up.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung said, and didn’t continue like he always did. It took a solid thirty seconds for Jaebum to break and finally look back to him, expecting anything other than what he was met with. Jinyoung was gazing at him with affection hidden in his eyes. “I can’t promise that I’ll fall in love with you, but I’m happy to just roll with anything that does happen.”

Jaebum felt like his chest was going to combust, like he’d broken all of his ribs. 

“What were you reading?” He asked, directing the night away from the topic of the curse or anything romantic.

* * *

It happens a few days later at night, when Jinyoung was reading his book with his back leaning against the wall. 

Jaebum watched him from where he was laying in the bed, the temptation finally breaking after three nights of him itching to ask for it.

“Would you read out loud for me?” Jaebum asked, his voice quiet and hesitant, watching Jinyoung glance over to him curiously, not understanding where the request had come from.

“You can borrow a book if you want, you know.” He said softly, not breaking the quiet night atmosphere between them and meeting Jaebum’s eyes with nothing negative in them like Jaebum was scared of. 

There was a beat of hesitation, but Jaebum quickly recovered. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Jaebum murmured, slipping out from under the blankets and setting his feet on the floor moments later. He could feel Jinyoung watching him as he took careful steps over to the bookshelf in the corner.

His eyes scanned over the lines of books, not bothering to look at the names on their spines as he found one that was very worn and loved, gently taking it out as if it was made of glass. He guessed at one time it had been bright red, but over time it had dulled out from the wear against it.

He kept silent as he plopped himself on the floor cradling the book in his hands as he thumbed the cover open, looking at the title page with a small lump in his throat.

He heard Jinyoung crack back open his book above him, and Jaebum let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Jinyoung must like this one for a reason, and Jaebum holds it like it’s worth all the gold in the world.

He recognizes a few of the letters, but not all of them. 

Jaebum can’t read beyond what he’s seen on maps after all.

* * *

_ Every day for the next few days that Jinyoung leaves for work, Jaebum works to train himself to recognize the letters of the title. _

_ He still doesn’t know what they sound like, but he still tries._

_Jinyoung likes this one for a reason._

* * *

Disaster strikes early next week as they’re cooking dinner together, chatting about what work’s been like, because Jinyoung works in a small cafe. 

“What’s next on the recipe?” Jinyoung asks, his messy hands not allowing him to move to the paper again. They were cooking something new that Jinyoung had found online, and Jaebum felt the world crash down on him when Jinyoung asked him for that.

Slowly, Jaebum made his way over to the sheet, the small letters not lending any of the help that the title page of the book had. 

He wasn’t able to make out _ any _of the words.

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung called and Jaebum wanted to just go back to their bedroom and curl up under their blankets. 

_ He didn’t want Jinyoung to know. _

“I don’t know what this says.” He finally responded, wording what he said carefully as to not give it _ all _ away. “The words are too small.” Jaebum added, carrying the paper back to where Jinyoung was. He wasn’t _ lying _.

But Jinyoung was watching him with the unreadable look that he’d learned was Jinyoung searching for something, analyzing everything. His hands came to a frozen stop as he just gazed at Jaebum, the cogs in his head visibly turning and Jaebum didn’t know what he was possibly putting together. 

“You’re probably not going to recognize some of these words anyways, sorry, it slipped my mind.” Jinyoung said, but never made a move to resume the task at hand. “How are you liking the book by the way?”

Jaebum froze and he had to immediately stop himself from crushing the paper in his hand. “It’s good.” He said, his free hand picking at his nails out of nerves, only realizing his mistake as a knowing smile pulled at Jinyoung’s lips.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” He said simply, turning back to what he was doing. “How much can you read?” Jinyoung questioned, and Jaebum felt his body screaming at him to leave, to get out of there and not answer that at all. 

“Only a little bit.” He quietly choked out, lying to Jinyoung and running from him leaving a much worse taste in his mouth than admitting to it. “I was never taught.” 

“I’ll read out loud tonight, now come over here and show me the paper.”

* * *

Jaebum waits for Jinyoung that night nervously, eyes locking onto him the moment he stepped into the room, his hair still dripping wet from the shower.

“You should dry your hair better, you’re going to catch a cold.” Jaebum commented, taking in how nice Jinyoung always looked, and for once truly let his mind wander to what Jinyoung would look like on the sea and how beautiful he’d be in the wind and sun. He’d probably be glowing out there. 

Brief flashes of Jinyoung pressed up against the railing, gazing out into the endless miles of water in awe, flashed through his mind before they quickly dissolved. 

Jinyoung sent him a soft smile, shaking his head a bit. “I’ll be fine, it isn’t cold enough to make me sick.” He said moving further into the room and heading towards the bookshelf.

Jaebum didn’t believe him, being wet meant you’d catch a chill anytime of the year. He’d seen so a handful of his crew over the years go that way and without proper medicine or a sterile room, Jaebum couldn’t do anything to save them.

He wasn’t taking a chance with someone like Jinyoung. 

“Go grab the towel.” Jaebum instructed, watching Jinyoung move about before taking the book that Jaebum had been trying to read. Jinyoung looked back in confusion, opening his mouth undoubtedly to tell him again that he was fine, but Jaebum interrupted him. “I’ll dry your hair while you read, just go get the damn towel or I’m going to take off my tank top and use it.” Jaebum fussed, raising his eyebrows and starting to slip the covers off of his chest from where he’d been sitting against the wall. 

“Holy hell, alright, keep your tank top on.” Jinyoung said with a bright laugh at Jaebum’s theatrics, stepping out of the room and going to grab a towel for Jaebum to use. He was back in little time at all, heading back to join Jaebum with a gentle smile. “You’re more of a mother hen than a captain.” Jinyoung commented, sitting down near Jaebum and handing him the towel. 

Jaebum took it, a soft amused huff escaping him. “You want to challenge my authority, ‘Nyong?” He murmured without any actual heat in his voice, moving to sit up fully against the wall and patting his lap. “C’mon, you can lay against my legs.” Jaebum urged, a bit impatient to start hearing the story but trying to disguise it the best he could. 

Jinyoung seemed to easily agree without any fuss, moving up to where Jaebum was. What Jaebum _ didn’t _ expect, however, was for Jinyoung to suddenly turn and slot himself with his back pressed against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum’s breath hitched a bit as he instinctively move his legs apart for Jinyoung to settle against him comfortably, Jinyoung’s head level with his shoulder right now. He’d expected that Jinyoung was going to lay his head in his lap or something along those lines, but never fully lean back against him so easily like he belonged there. 

Jaebum swallowed and willed himself to settle with the new weight against him, not allowing Jinyoung to catch on to just how much that had affected him. He could do this, Jaebum shouldn’t be affected like this, this was fine. 

His hands weren’t made for this, they were calloused and the skin was tough, nothing like how he’d found out Jinyoung’s skin was. But just like he’d managed to hold the book that was now in Jinyoung’s hands, he was going to handle Jinyoung like glass. This was fine.

“What stories did you like when you got the chance to hear them?” Jinyoung asked, finally settled in under the covers with Jaebum and cracking the book open with much less care than Jaebum used. 

“Romance, love stories. They were hard to come by though.” Jaebum said quietly, finally adjusting the towel in his hand and gently brought it to Jinyoung’s neatly cut hair. “Older women used to tell me them when we stopped on land.” 

Jinyoung hummed as he began flipping the pages to the first one. “Didn’t peg you as a romantic.” He commented, and Jaebum huffed out a soft breath, but didn’t make any quip back for now. 

He focused on how fucking _ soft _ Jinyoung’s hair was when he ran a hand through it, bringing the towel to Jinyoung’s hair with the softest touch he could manage, knowing that he wasn’t made for things like this, but damn if he wasn’t going to try. He doesn’t think he’s ever dried anyone’s hair except _ maybe _ Mark’s when they were kids. Jinyoung leaned into his touch with a soft content hum, and Jaebum let out a quiet sigh of relief that he wasn’t too rough, beginning to towel out his hair as Jinyoung began reading from the book.

They stayed like that for an hour, Jinyoung reading and Jaebum transitioning from toweling his hair to just running his hands through it idly, before Jinyoung suddenly yawned. 

“Do you want to head to sleep? You can always read to me another time.” Jaebum commented, combing his fingers through Jinyoung’s bangs. He’d been completely focused on Jinyoung’s voice for the last hour, entranced by how relaxing and calm it stayed without flattering at all. 

Jinyoung hummed softly, brushing a hand across his face. “I’m comfortable though, I don’t want to move.” Jinyoung complained in almost a whine, making Jaebum movement’s stutter slightly in response. 

_ Oh. _

“You can’t sleep on me like this, my legs will go numb.” Jaebum complained lightly, shifting a bit and finally taking his hands away from Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung made no move to get up though, and Jaebum’s heart ached a bit as he realized how domestic this would look. “C’mon, you can lay on me better if I lay down.” He offered, and Jinyoung froze momentarily, making him think he’d messed up and overstepped their boundaries, but before he could backtrack Jinyoung spoke up.

“You’d let me?” Jinyoung asked, his voice hesitant and quiet, and Jaebum was stunned a bit at how hopeful he sounded. 

“Yeah? I don’t mind if you want to.” Jaebum said a bit confused, and that managed to convince Jinyoung to move away and let Jaebum lay down. Jinyoung moved and set the book on the nightstand beside the bed, giving Jaebum time to shift down in the bed and get comfortable. Jaebum rested his head against his pillow, giving Jinyoung a soft smile when the other turned back to him. Jinyoung hesitantly got back under the covers, moving into Jaebum when he opened his arms as an invitation. He gently tucked the blanket back up over them up to Jinyoung’s shoulders before giving into the temptation and pulling Jinyoung fully down against him as he wrapped his arms around the man’s smaller waist. Now tucked away against Jaebum, Jinyoung practically melted into the touch, tucking his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck and sighing contently. 

“You could have ask before now if you wanted to get closer to me at night you know.” Jaebum murmured, settling in fully and relaxing easily with half of Jinyoung’s body resting on his own, his leg thrown over Jaebum’s hip. It felt too good, too _ natural _for them to be like this. 

“I didn’t want to overstep.” Jinyoung said simply, Jaebum shuttering as he felt hot breath hit his skin, letting out a soft hum in disagreement. “You also always fall asleep the second we lay into bed, captain. Did you sleep this soundly on the ship?”

Fire licked at Jaebum’s skin again at how Jinyoung threw the title around without much thought, and if it was anyone else, Jaebum would have knocked their teeth in by now. But this was Jinyoung, the guy who’s managed to open up his boundaries and saved him, and Jaebum hadn’t got the same irritation at teasing and quips from him that he was used to feeling. “I _told_ _you_ not to call me by my title if you’re going to throw it around like that.” Jaebum grumbled, pinching Jinyoung’s hip gently and laughing loudly as Jinyoung yelped and jolted against him.

“Did you just _ pinch me?!” _Jinyoung fussed, raising his face out of Jaebum’s neck in order to look at him in shock.

Idly, Jaebum realized that maybe Jinyoung had never had someone actually revolt back against him. “What did it feel like, ‘Nyongie?” He said, a bold teasing lilt in his voice as he pinched the other hip a bit more noticeably. 

Jinyoung yelped again and squirmed against Jaebum, trying to move his hips away from the offending hands but Jaebum firmly gripped his hips to keep him still. “Jaebum!” Jinyoung whined, lightly hitting Jaebum’s shoulder that he wasn’t lying on. 

“What happened to _ Captain _ , huh?” Jaebum taunted, a sly grin slipping onto his lips. “Want to try out _ Sir _ while you’re at it _ ? _” He continued, feeling Jinyoung tense fully against him and his breath hitch.

“Do you want me to?” Jinyoung said, his voice dipping the smallest bit and that suddenly had Jaebum’s full attention, because that sounded like flirting, and Jaebum didn’t expect that. 

_ Did _ Jaebum want him to?

“You can call me whatever you want if you stop throwing it around.” Jaebum replied, taking the invitation to actually flirt with Jinyoung, his voice slipping into a velvety tone and coming out a quiet rumble. If Jinyoung wanted to play like this, it was certainly a field that Jaebum knew well enough to fight back in.

Jinyoung’s lips parted a bit in brief surprise, looking at Jaebum like he didn’t actually expect him to recuperate the light flirting. He was quiet for a moment before he licked his lips and Jaebum’s eyes instantly were drawn to the movement, taking in how inviting his lips looked right now. 

_ Jaebum wanted to kiss him _

“Would you like that, Captain?” 

_ Jaebum really would. _

He moved to smooth his hands over Jinyoung’s hips, lifting his eyes back up to meet his. “I’d like anything you’d do, doll.” Jaebum hummed, not giving into his desires and asking for Jinyoung to call him that again, because it felt like his veins had lava burning through them

“Is that so?” Jinyoung asked, and it might have been Jaebum’s imagination but it felt like Jinyoung’s face was closer to his now. “Anything?” 

“Anything.” Jaebum confirmed without having to think about it, because in the nearly two months he’s been here, he’d trust Jinyoung just as much as he would trust anyone on his ship. 

“Will you kiss me?” Jinyoung suddenly asked in a quiet voice, and Jaebum’s jaw dropped at the request. 

_ Had he heard that right? _

“What-” Jaebum began, but Jinyoung cut him off.

“Kiss me.” He repeated, and Jaebum realized that he hadn’t heard wrong. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Jaebum managed to find his voice again. “You’re sure..?” 

“I won’t ask again, Jaebum.”

He didn’t need to be prompted any further, one of his hands shooting up to rest on the back of Jinyoung’s neck and pulling him down to quickly slot his lips against Jinyoung’s.

It just about stole all of his breath away, the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips against him almost making him dizzy from how quick his heart was pounding. He’s wanted to kiss Jinyoung since the first few days he spent with him, too scared to make any sort of move all this time because he didn’t really know how to approach anything like this. He's never had to.

Jaebum’s hand loosened against Jinyoung’s neck, sliding his lips against Jinyoung slowly, dragging out the small kiss and feeling Jinyoung sigh into the kiss and move to press back against Jaebum even more now, practically all the way on top of Jaebum now. Jaebum pulled back after a few seconds, just about to open his eyes before Jinyoung pressed forward, startling a laugh out of Jaebum as he was dragged back into a kiss. 

_ God, he's whipped. _

That kept up for a few more minutes, one of them breaking away and the other dragging them back in, before they finally parted one last time and Jinyoung pressed his forehead to his.

“You’re a good kisser.” Jinyoung murmured, making Jaebum laugh at the bluntness of the comment. 

_ Maybe this was his real soul mate and he’d finally found him. _

* * *

Two days later, Yugyeom dropped by unexpectedly around noon on Jinyoung’s day off from everything when he and Jinyoung were eating breakfast.

He joined them after Jinyoung hounded him to _ call _ next time and not to just drop in randomly, sitting next to Jinyoung across the table from Jaebum. The conversation stayed mellow for a few minutes before Jaebum noticed Yugyeom was staring at him with a curious gleam in his eyes.

“You want to ask something?” Jaebum questioned after he’d taken a drink from his cup. Yugyeom’s eyes widened, not realizing how obvious he was being, and opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding a bit shyly. “Let’s hear it then.” 

“Are mermaids real?” Yugyeom blurted out, and Jaebum’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. 

_ Mermaids? _

“No.” Jaebum said bluntly, shaking his head a tiny bit. “There _ are _these things sailors call sirens though, they… look like what stories say mermaids are. But the stories aren’t from anyone who’s been on the water.”

Yugyeom leaned forward, eyes sparkling and hanging onto every word of the explanation Jaebum had began to give. “So mermaids aren’t real, but sirens are? What’s the difference?” 

Jaebum paused, tilting his head in confusion that he didn’t know the difference. “You… You don’t know? They drag sailors into the water and capsize boats. They call out to sailors to draw them into temptation, we had earplugs for that reason, but you really shouldn’t look at them either, they’re not pretty when the glamour drops.” Jaebum explained the best he could, one hand moving to scratch the back of his neck. “We had a lot of rules, a lot of routines that we would have to follow in a second’s notice. Everything out on the sea was alive and some you can see, some you wouldn’t know were there if you never experienced it before.”

“Like what?” The younger asked, and Jaebum just grinned and glanced at Jinyoung before he hesitantly continued on, telling the curious boy all about what lied in the waters that he’d sailed and all the insane tales that he had. 

Jaebum entertained the boy for a few hours, answering whatever Yugyeom wanted to know, rambling off about the adventures he went on and the people he’d met.

Every time his eyes wandered around, he managed to catch Jinyoung’s eyes and stare in awe as Jinyoung watched him with the most fond and loving look that he’s ever seen anyone give.

* * *

The first night Jaebum went to sleep without any top on was a month and a half into both of them living together, just after a hot shower that Jaebum didn’t feel like putting on more than sweatpants. 

Jaebum moved into the bedroom, toweling his hair dry roughly and smiling as he was met with the sight of Jinyoung in a sweater and sweatpants, scrolling through his phone idly, looking completely at peace. 

“You’re going to mess up your eyes staring at your phone that bright.” He spoke up teasingly, leaning against the door frame and gazing fondly at him. 

Jinyoung’s eyes lifted to him and he shut out the light of his phone and set it on the nightstand, quickly getting distracted by the lack of clothes on Jaebum’s torso. A small smirk pulled on his lips as he watched Jinyoung get side tracked, letting Jinyoung take his time with staring before the smirk fully formed on his lips as their eyes met again. 

“Staring at me probably won’t help relaxing your eyes either.” He said with a soft chuckle, pushing off the frame and heading towards the bed. 

The other’s eyes followed him without hesitation, not shy at all about looking at Jaebum now that they were wading though developing whatever relationship they had. Jaebum moved lazily, heading to climb onto his side of the bed and made a sound in offence when Jinyoung snatched the towel from him. Jaebum let out a noise in his throat in protest, trying to grab it back but Jinyoung just gently hit his hands away and moved to dry Jaebum’s hair himself surprising him to the core. 

“What are you-” Jaebum began, confused as hell, but Jinyoung didn’t bother to take his objections seriously. 

Before he knew it he was pulled down abruptly and his head was laid in Jinyoung’s lap. He’d never been manhandled so easily by someone other than Mark, but even that was just playful roughhousing; he’d never had someone snatch something from him and drag him around. So of course, Jaebum was shocked at the sudden turn of events and with himself for letting it happen. 

“You’re going to yank out your hair if you keep drying it like that.” Jinyoung said with a click of his tongue, and without missing a beat Jaebum felt Jinyoung’s hands wrapped around the towel starting to dry Jaebum’s hair with careful hands.

It was… weird.

He’d never been taken care of since he was a kid, so this was an entirely new ground for him. He’d always taken care of himself through the years, so understandably Jaebum stayed stiff where he was now laying, looking up at Jinyoung with wide, confused eyes. Jinyoung looked completely at ease, watching how Jaebum was reacting carefully and continuing to slowly towel out the wet strands. 

“Why are you doing this?” He murmured after a moment feeling way too vulnerable for his liking to be honest. Jinyoung’s hands aren’t _ nearly _as calloused as his own are, a soft touch that Jaebum hadn’t ever felt against him. 

Jinyoung rose an eyebrow but doesn’t stop working, a soft, fond look decorating his features as he gazed down at Jaebum. The moment one of Jinyoung’s hands combed through his hair and gently dragged his nails against him Jaebum let out a groan and his eyes closed, his body instantly releasing the tension at the feeling. 

_ Holy fuck that felt good _.

Jinyoung chuckled above him and Jaebum couldn’t find it in himself to care if Jinyoung was making fun of him because he’s never had something relax him that easily. The nails were back a moment later along with the towel drying his hair, and Jaebum was in fucking _ heaven. _

“Has anyone ever done this for you?” Jinyoung asked, already sounding like he knew the answer, and Jaebum blearily opened his eyes to look back up at the man above him. He shook his head the slightest bit, moving the least he could but still answering Jinyoung. Above him Jinyoung just hummed at that, moving to start to dry Jaebum’s fringe. “Have you ever gotten a massage?” He asked next and Jaebum nodded a bit this time, seeing that he was probably going to have to explain by the question obvious in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“My back, somewhere along my spine got hurt after I got thrown around on the ship in a storm one night a few years before the curse happened.” He explained softly, stretching his legs out across the bed in a similar fashion to what a cat would do. “Mark or Youngjae would track me down on days it flared up and I left the deck before sundown. They weren’t as gentle are you’re being right now, though. Pirates aren’t really naturally gentle.” He said softly, watching the concern appear through Jinyoung’s features. “But I’m fine for the most part, I just can’t slouch or climb too much.” Jaebum quickly added, his eyes flickering over Jinyoung’s face.

“Roll over and I’ll work through your back. It must be stiff from the whole standing for hundreds of years as a statue thing.” Jinyoung said lightly, patting Jaebum’s shoulder. 

Jaebum blinked up at him confused for moment, surprised at the sudden instructions. 

“You don’t have to, ‘Nyong.” He said, his eyebrows drawing together, but Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue again, beginning to push up Jaebum’s shoulder impatiently, making him laugh and reluctantly give in, carefully maneuvering onto his stomach and tucking his face against his pillow. “Just… Be careful of my spine.”

They both moved around for a few moments before settling, Jaebum lying on his stomach with his hands tucked under the pillow, and Jinyoung settling his weight on his lower back. Both of Jinyoung’s legs rested on either side of his hips, making Jaebum have to rein himself in and calm himself down. He felt dizzy with the feeling of Jinyoung on top of him, all of this suddenly being so many news of giving up control and being able to relax. He’d never gotten to relax like this before, he always had to be ready to jump up. 

Before he knew it, Jinyoung’s soft hands were on his back and Jaebum groaned again, burying his face against the pillow as he felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment at how quickly he melted under that touch. 

Jinyoung’s hand’s smooth up from the small of Jaebum’s back and follow his spine up to his shoulder blades, his touch so gentle that it made a shudder run through Jaebum’s frame. It only took a few seconds before fingers were digging into Jaebum’s shoulder blades and the muscle there a hundred times more skilled and gentle than his crew ever was. Jaebum hissed out a breath, closing his eyes and trying not to tense back up as Jinyoung’s hands worked their magic. 

“Holy fuck your hands are godly.” Jaebum murmured, going completely pliant and relaxed as Jinyoung continued to work the tension out of his shoulders and back. Jinyoung just laughed above him, his hands smoothed up and resting on the tops of his shoulders to work around his neck and Jaebum just about died right then and there. “Why don’t you do this for a living? You should, you’re amazing.” He adds quietly, making a sound in his throat when Jinyoung slipped a hand over the back of his neck and squeezed it lightly. 

Jinyoung tensed up a bit against him before he smoothed his hand away down his spine and making Jaebum shutter again at the sudden light trailing over his skin. “You’re really responsive.” Jinyoung commented quietly, the sound of a smile echoing in his voice. “And really tense. The disk must be in the middle of your back because it’s the most knotted around there.”

Jaebum hummed softly in agreement, shifting a bit to move his arms so that there was a bit more space between his shoulder blades.

It had to have been an hour before Jinyoung finished going over his back and Jaebum had halfway dozed off a handful of times. They hadn’t completely stopped talking, but they had quieted down to just murmuring to each other. Jaebum had never felt this relaxed in another person’s presence, and he couldn’t bring himself to mind. It was the most comfortable and content he’d been in a long time. 

Jinyoung shifted to lay beside Jaebum, making him open his eyes and blink at Jinyoung sleepily. 

“You’re so good to me.” Jaebum murmured, shifting to his side and wrapping up Jinyoung in his arms, cradling him against his body and tangling their legs together. “Thank you.” He added, letting Jinyoung move around in his arms and settle in before stilling and tucking his face against Jaebum’s collar bone. 

“You deserve the world, ‘Beom.” Jinyoung said against his skin, wrapping one arm around Jaebum’s waist and the other draped around his shoulders. “I’m gonna try to give you it.” He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his collarbone. 

Jaebum’s breath stuttered at that, the words hitting him fucking _ deep _ because of how _ sincere _ he sounded. “You don’t have to promise that, just being here with you is more than enough for me, baby.” He said quietly, his voice just barely above a whisper. 

Jinyoung’s breath hitched and he let out a small while in his throat, raising his head to stare at Jaebum in what looked like wonder. “Don’t say stuff like that.” He grumbled, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Jaebum’s lips. 

“You’re all I can ask for, after all.” Jaebum said with a soft, sincere smile. “You’re my soul mate, I waited for literally hundreds of years for you and now I get the chance to be with you.” He continued, watching Jinyoung’s cheeks flush in the low light. 

This was Jaebum’s dream, what he’d been waiting for, and Jinyoung kept surprising him at every corner. For over twenty years he’s been alive and moving about, and nothing has ever felt this right. This was what Jaebum guessed a sense of home felt like.

This was what falling deep in love felt like. 

“God, you’re so good to _ me _.” Jinyoung just about whined, leaning up and abruptly connecting their lips with a sense of urgency that their shared kisses hadn’t had before now. 

Jaebum’s breath escaped him at the raw need held there, slotting his lips firmly against Jinyoung’s plush ones and letting out a noise in his throat. The kiss picks up effortlessly, both wanting _ more _ and nothing was stopping either of them from building the fire within the kiss. It didn’t take long for Jaebum to give into a temptation and drag Jinyoung’s bottom lip between his teeth, drawing a full whine out of Jinyoung that made Jaebum’s blood spike and it drew an intense want that burned through him. Jinyoung parted his lips with the whine and Jaebum took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue shallowly into Jinyoung’s mouth, feeling Jinyoung shutter against him at the sensation. That kick started both of them into making out like two teenagers, their tongues sliding together and letting out noises that easily disappeared into the kiss as they gripped tightly to each other. 

Jaebum had quickly found out that Jinyoung wasn’t as experienced in kissing and whatever came beyond it as Jaebum was; his movements were usually rushed and needy in a way that he found entirely endearing. He wasn’t against teaching Jinyoung about things he’d learned, and Jinyoung was always so eager to learn everything Jaebum knew. 

Jaebum let out a soft noise in his throat as Jinyoung suddenly rolled their bodies, his body pressed even more flush against Jaebum’s now that his back was on the bed and Jinyoung was on top of him. His hands wandered from where they were wrapped around Jinyoung’s smaller waist to grip firmly at his hips, nipping lightly at his bottom lip again. 

Jinyoung’s hips jolted into his own the slightest bit when Jaebum’s teeth landed and Jaebum let out a noise in his throat, his hands holding Jinyoung’s hips tighter in order to stop him from doing that again. Jinyoung let out a sound in protest and tried to move his hips again, and Jaebum was prepared this time to stop it immediately. 

“Easy.” He murmured against Jinyoung’s lips, but when he didn’t stop trying, Jaebum moved his mouth away from Jinyoung’s. “Hey, _ easy _.” He repeated, dodging his lips when Jinyoung chased after him with a sound of disapproval. “You have to work early in the morning, we’re not going further than this.” Jaebum said with a tone of finality in his voice, blinking his eyes open and trying to hold Jinyoung off. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go further, he wanted to so badly, but he wouldn’t do anything new in a hurry. He wanted to take his time with Jinyoung. He wasn’t going to do it in the morning hours and the night before Jinyoung needed to head out to his morning shift. 

“You don’t want to..?” Jinyoung asked quietly, already looking rejected and not getting what Jaebum was saying at all. 

Jaebum let out a breath, shaking his head quickly before correcting Jinyoung before he could settle into the wrong idea. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you, but we don’t have the time that I want to take care of you, baby.” Jaebum reassured, bringing a hand up to brush Jinyoung’s fringe out of his eyes. “I’m not rushing, and you’re not going to convince me to tonight.” 

Jinyoung’s worry seemed to subside for just light disappointment. “But Jaebum…” Jinyoung started, his cheeks flushing and his eyebrows coming together in frustration when Jaebum shook his head. “_ Jaebum _.” He repeated with more conviction, not waiting for Jaebum’s response before he shifted to where his legs are now slotted in between Jaebum's and firmly pressed his hips down. 

Jaebum’s mind blanked for a moment, suddenly feeling Jinyoung’s _ very _ hard cock pressed against the top of his thigh. 

The kiss has turned him on this much?

“Can I just… get off against you if you don’t want to go further? I just need _ something _ ‘Beom.” He said quietly, looking embarrassed to even ask, and Jaebum blinked up at him in surprise.

_ Well fuck_.

“Holy hell…” Jaebum murmured feeling raw desire run through him and his own cock stirring in his sweatpants. “You have no idea what you do to me.” He managed to get out before his hands smoothed over Jinyoung’s hips and moved to his ass, gently guiding him to rock against him and Jinyoung made a quiet noise in his throat the moment that he did it.

“Is that a yes..?” Jinyoung asked, and Jaebum nodded before leaning up and dragging him into another kiss. 

_ With Jinyoung asking like that Jaebum didn’t stand any chance. _

It didn’t take long before Jinyoung was fully grinding his hips down against his thigh, making both of them let out sounds into the kiss. The friction was almost too much, but still not enough as the kiss easily slipped back to where they had left off. Jaebum rocked his hips up to meet Jinyoung’s movements, his own cock rock hard by now, how quickly Jinyoung could turn him on being a bit alarming. 

“God, you mind if I touch you?” He asked softly, moving to grip Jinyoung’s ass. He’d honestly not rather cum in his pants and ruin both of their clothes for the night. “Don’t wanna make too much of a mess.” Jaebum murmured, his hands smoothing down Jinyoung’s ass and gripping is thighs firmly in almost a possessive way.

“Please?” Jinyoung whined, his hips jerking a bit at even the idea of Jaebum touching him. 

Jaebum didn’t need anymore permission than that, his hands moving back to Jinyoung’s ass before one slipped around between them and tugs down of their sweat pants, freeing both of their cocks and not wasting a second before wrapping his hand around both of them. Jinyoung’s breath caught before stuttering out a moan, his hips jerking into Jaebum’s touch and both of them choked out a moan when their cocks slid together. Jaebum fought himself to keep his hips still, the tight grip around them shooting hot fire through him. When he began moving his hand, jerking them both off at a relatively slow pace. 

“Holy fuck…” Jinyoung breathed out, moving to grip Jaebum’s shoulders tightly and tuck his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. “I-I probably won’t last long.” Jinyoung rushed out, his body shuddering when Jaebum’s thumb came to swipe over the slit of his cock before starting to jerk them off faster. 

“Don’t worry about it, just let go.” Jaebum said, wanting to see just how quickly Jinyoung would fall apart from even just one of his hands. He wasn’t going to last very long either at this rate with how Jinyoung was involuntarily jerking and the noises he was making. 

It was only a couple minutes later when Jinyoung started to hiccup out moans, his nails digging into Jaebum’s shoulders in a way that he knew wouldn’t break skin, but the marks would be there for a couple days. 

“Jaebum-” Jinyoung tried, but was cut off by another moan when he flicked his wrist a bit rougher. 

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” Jaebum murmured, feeling close to unraveling himself, both of their hips moving a bit to match Jaebum’s hand, the slide of their cocks together becoming dizzying now. 

Jinyoung let out a small groan in his throat before hissing out a breath as Jaebum pressed his thumb against Jinyoung’s slit again, more firm this time. It only took one more time of Jaebum’s digit pressing there for Jinyoung to jerk and then tense up, about to cum and _holy_ _fuck_ Jaebum was eating up every noise he made. Seconds later Jinyoung’s hips jerked again and then he was spilling over Jaebum’s hand and cock, some of it manages to get on his skin below. That was all it took for the coil to snap in Jaebum, a hot flash of pleasure surging through him as he let out a guttural moan, his cum mixing in with Jinyoung’s on his hand and abdomen. He rode them through their highs, moving his hand away a few seconds later and wiping the mess on his chest to get most of the cum off before looking back up and smiling softly when he catches Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“You okay?” He asked quietly, his clean hand moving from where it had a bruising grip between Jinyoung’s hip and ass to reach up and run his hand through Jinyoung’s somewhat sweaty hair. Nodding, Jinyoung gave Jaebum a sleepy smile and tucked his face back into his collarbone making Jaebum chuckle fondly. “You can’t go to sleep yet, ‘Nyong. We gotta clean up and your sweater is dirty.” Jaebum reminded, hearing Jinyoung grunt in protest as soon as he’d suggested moving.

Jaebum fully laughs at that, rolling them over with a bright grin and getting up off Jinyoung who tried to cling to him like an octopus to grab the earlier discarded towel from beside the bed.

He’s in love.

* * *

Jaebum wakes up to Jinyoung's alarm the next morning, both of the men tangled up together letting out sounds of protest at the shrill sound cutting through their peaceful morning. 

It takes ten minutes, but he finally manages to wrangle Jinyoung to wake up, the other still clinging to him, not allowing Jaebum to move away or even move at _all_.

"Jinyoung, it's time to get up, we both need a shower." Jaebum lightly fussed, a bright grin on his lips never the less as he halfheartedly tries to wrestle Jinyoung's limbs away, letting the other easily break away and return to clinging to him.

"Shower with me." Jinyoung murmured against Jaebum's collarbone, this time freeing his wrist and wrapping himself further around Jaebum, still groggy with sleep even though Jaebum has already woken up fully. Jaebum hummed in fake thought, only getting a few seconds before Jinyoung was pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "_Shower with me_." Jinyoung just about whined, making Jaebum laugh.

They really did need to get up. 

"C'mon, I will but you've got to let go of me." Jaebum gave in easily, moving to get up and getting far enough to fully sit up before he realized this was a morning where Jinyoung doesn't want to ask for it, but he doesn't want to leave Jaebum. 

Jinyoung would sometimes get mornings like this, just wanting to stay in bed together and complaining all the way until he left out the door for work. He would stay touching Jaebum in one way or another, just needing the reassurance that Jaebum was there and that everything was going to be fine. Jaebum honestly didn't mind indulging him, he loved that he got to see this side of Jinyoung.

So, Jaebum does what any sane boyfriend would do, and he moved to hook his legs over the side of the bed.

Before Jinyoung could react, he gripped Jinyoung's thighs and stood up, not worrying about Jinyoung falling, Jaebum had lifted way heavier than Jinyoung and didn't doubt he could carry him. 

Jinyoung just about screamed his name in surprise, waking up fully now and clinging to Jaebum like his life depended on his. 

"Jaebum! Put me down! Your back!" Jinyoung fussed, making Jaebum laugh and steady them before heading on their way to the bathroom to shower.

All the way there Jinyoung was fussing at him until he set Jinyoung down on the sink, grinning widely. 

"I've lifted heavier than you, 'Nyong. If I lift with my legs it doesn't strain my back much." He explained, pressing a chaste kiss to Jinyoung's lips before moving to turn on the water so it could heat up.

"God you scared me, you ass." Jinyoung complained, tugging Jaebum back to him and he slotted himself between Jinyoung's legs naturally. Jinyoung pulled him into another kiss, both of them not awake enough to push the kiss further than just lazy movements. 

Jaebum moved away after a moment, grinning before moving away fully to start taking off his pants. "C'mon, we should get in." 

He manged to get Jinyoung out of his clothes and into the shower without much fuss, slipping in after him and basically avoiding the stream of water in favor of pressing up against Jaebum like he had been earlier in the bed.

"I wanna stay home today with you." Jinyoung said quietly and a knowing, loving smile pulled onto Jaebum's lips. He knew Jinyoung didn't want to go today, and he knew he was going to cling to Jaebum when he got back. He wishes he could somehow make it better for him, but there wasn't much he could do other than try to lessen the weight that Jinyoung felt. "I want to go back to bed." Jinyoung continued and Jaebum wraps him up in his arms, pressing a kiss to Jinyoung's temple and bringing them fully under the spray of the shower.

"I'm going to be here when you get back, I'm not going anywhere." Jaebum reminds him, chuckling as Jinyoung presses closer to him like it was going to save him from the water raining down on them. "I-" He started, but Jinyoung pushed even closer to him, almost making them both lose balance before Jaebum caught them against the wall with a startled laugh. "I can't wash us if you're pressed up against me like this baby." He managed to get out with Jinyoung caging him against the shower wall with his weight. 

"Don't want to." Jinyoung almost whined, and Jaebum felt his chest warm up at how good it felt to be here with Jinyoung, to be able to do this.

Jaebum smoothed his hands along Jinyoung's sides before harshly gripping at Jinyoung's hips again. "Have to, you have less than an hour until you leave." Jaebum reminded, reaching out and grabbing their shampoo.

It takes a few tries and fails, but Jaebum does finally convince Jinyoung to cooperate with him, getting the shower done with so they they could go fix breakfast and have time to eat with each other.

Jaebum ran his hand through his hair to make sure he got all the shampoo out before glancing over to Jinyoung. 

"Go ahead and go dry off, I'll join you in a second." He murmurs, still needing to run conditioner through his hair and watching as Jinyoung nods and pulls back the shower curtain only now seeing that on his right hip, in between his ass and his thigh, was a bruise that resembled Jaebum's hand print from last night.

Fuck that sent a surge of possessiveness through him.

Without thinking Jaebum reached out and ran his hand along the light bruise, making Jinyoung pause and look down before letting out a noise in surprise when he spotted it himself.

"Sorry about that..." Jaebum said softly, a satisfied smile on his face though that voided him from coming across even a drop guilty.

Jinyoung leaves a bit easier today.

* * *

  
A few days later when Jinyoung had told him to go get some groceries, something that they’ve done before together and Jaebum was more than capable of.

It took him a while to even find the milk, but once he did and then easily found the bread, he felt a surge of pride and confidence bubble up in his chest. 

He was walking down the aisle looking for pasta when he noticed a guy that he guessed was a worker trying to lift two boxes and visibly struggling.

“Do... you need help with that..?” He asked softly, trying not to startle the man and the man glanced up, doing a double take before stopping trying to lift the boxes and sighing in relief. 

“Please?” The man said with a soft laugh, stepping away and gesturing towards the cart. “I just need them on the top of the other boxes, thank you man.” 

Jaebum gave him a soft smile before moving to go and pick up the boxes. “It’s no problem.” Jaebum said with a huff of a laugh, crouching a bit and getting his fingers under the bottom of the bottom box before easily lifting the boxes and carrying them over to the cart to gently place them down where the man had gestured. When he turned back the guy was gawking at him, obviously shocked at how easy it was for Jaebum. 

“God we need someone with your strength around here.” The guy said with a soft laugh, holding his hand out for Jaebum. “My name’s Bambam, you’ve come in with Jinyoung before, right?” 

Jaebum hesitantly took his hand, giving him a soft, friendly smile. “Yeah, that’s me. I’m Jaebum.”

Two days later, he had to go back for something Jinyoung had forgotten and as he was checking out, the older woman behind the desk told him that Bambam had told her about him helping lift the boxes, and that they could always use another helping hand in the small store.

Jaebum tells her he’d have to ask Jinyoung, but he’d get back to her tomorrow.

Jinyoung smiles when Jaebum tells him and says that he can do whatever he wants.

Jaebum takes the job.

* * *

Jinyoung was bent over laughing at a joke he’d managed to get out, leaving Jaebum, still half asleep, to stare at him fondly, even if it was a shit joke. 

This was how most of their free mornings went when both of them slept in until noon. 

“I love you, but that was one of your worst.” He murmured, turning back to the stove where he was cooking bacon, not realizing what he’d just let slip.

It went suddenly dead quiet, confusing Jaebum enough to look back to Jinyoung in wonder of why he wasn’t laughing still, but finding Jinyoung staring at him with a shell shocked expression.

Jaebum panics.

Hard.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Your joke wasn’t that bad, I didn’t mean to sound mean.” Jaebum rushed out, immediately thinking that he’d somehow offended Jinyoung with the careless comment. He walked towards Jinyoung, reaching out to him and lacing their fingers together nervously and searching over Jinyoung’s face for any clue to why he was upset.

Jinyoung gazed at him for a few long moments, his jaw still dropped slightly before he finally seemed to gather himself enough to move and talk again. “You love me?” Jinyoung asked in a soft whisper, and Jaebum’s body jolted in surprise, his eyes going wide as he realized that yea, that had slipped out and he was in deep shit now. He sputtered for a moment, not knowing what to say to that in his panic and nervously moving to unlace their hands and move away but Jinyoung tightened his grip on Jaebum’s hands immensely. “Jaebum, you love me?” Jinyoung asked, his voice still soft but normal volume now.

He was terrified, the idea of Jinyoung knowing just how deep his feelings went scaring the hell out of him. He couldn’t lie though, right? 

Jaebum nodded slightly, sucking his bottom lip in to trap it between his teeth, eyes darting around Jinyoung features in hopes of finding something there to calm himself down.

In a matter of seconds Jinyoung went from shell-shocked to overwhelmingly happy, surging forward to kiss Jaebum as a happy trail of laughter escaped him.

He was confused and startled by the kiss, but this was something that he could do. It was territory that Jaebum knew and was more comfortable doing than talking about his feelings. He kissed him back, his hands unlacing from Jinyoung’s and one tangling into Jinyoung’s hair, and the other reaching up to cradle his face.

It didn’t last long, maybe a minute at most before Jinyoung was pulling away, his hands gripping Jaebum’s sides tightly like he was scared Jaebum was going to flee.

“I love you too, god, I love you Jaebum.” Jinyoung rambled, a bright grin on his lips and Jaebum’s eyes widened, his body going stiff and his jaw dropping. 

_ That _ is something he didn’t expect.

“You’re sure?” Jaebum asked softly, staring at Jinyoung like he’d personally hung the moon and stars.  
Jinyoung laughed and nodded, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before speaking again. “I’ve been in love with you for a couple months now, Jaebum. I’m sure.” He said as if it was easy to admit something like that, and Jaebum guessed that for Jinyoung it might actually be.

“Say it again?” Jaebum asked softly, a smile tugging at his lips as he slides the hand on his cheek down to grip the back of Jinyoung’s neck. 

“I love you.” Jinyoung said softly, seeming happy to entertain Jaebum. The three words burned through Jaebum’s body, amazed at the fact that Jinyoung was actually recuperated the depth of his feelings.

Behind him, the oil popped loudly in the pan and Jaebum jerked in alarm, groaning as he reluctantly pulled away from Jinyoung to return to cooking. 

“God, you’re distracting.” He murmured, grabbing the tongs again and flipping the bacon and making sure it hadn’t burnt while Jinyoung had his attention. 

Jinyoung slid up behind him and wraps his arms around Jaebum’s waist, setting his chin on his shoulder to watch. “You love me though.” Jaebum snorted in amusement, shaking his head fondly as he moved the pieces around in the pan.

In the back of his mind, a memory tugged free, slowly starting to reveal itself, but Jaebum ignored it for now. 

This was his home now, and Jaebum couldn’t have been any happier.

About an hour later they're washing their dishes from breakfast when Jinyoung twirls up the towel that he's been drying the dishes with before snapping it at Jaebum, hitting him in the bicep with it and making him yelp.

Jaebum steadied him with a blank look, slowly taking his hands out of the sink full of soapy water and Jinyoung took off out of the kitchen, knowing what was about to come. He ran after Jinyoung, easily finding him and both of them going around the couch on opposite sides before Jaebum lunged over it and Jinyoung ran back into the kitchen only to repeat it again with the dining table instead.

Jaebum does eventually catch Jinyoung, even if it takes ten minutes of running around. 

* * *

  
Jaebum was in awe.

“Jinyoung! Look!” Jaebum exclaimed quietly, tugging on the other’s winter coat sleeve and trying to take everything in at once.

Jinyoung had refused to tell him earlier where they were going for _ weeks _up to now, but it was worth it. Jaebum had never seen something so beautiful.

They were down near the docks, close enough to see them but still on the strip of shops that ran the entirety of the boardwalk area.

Everything was glowing, and not in a crazy, sea madness way.

Lights were strung up all along the street in red and green and the usual lamps had turned to imitate old lanterns. People littered the streets here and there, not packed but not entirely empty either. 

It looked like the Christmas movies that Jinyoung had shown him. 

Jaebum had never been on land enough to see more than a glimpse of anything like this, and he was quickly realizing how much he was missing out on. 

“You didn’t ask for them to do this for me, right?” Jaebum questioned, trailing along beside Jinyoung as he led both of them down the strip. 

Jinyoung laughed, shaking his head and looking back to Jaebum with a bright, fond smile pulling at his lips. “No, they do they do this every year, ‘Beom.” He answered, squeezing Jaebum’s hand where their fingers were laced together. “The whole city comes alive with lights and decorating trees.”

Jaebum blinks at him, feeling like he should know what Jinyoung was referencing but coming up empty. “_ Trees? _Why would you decorate them? Wouldn’t that hurt the tree?” Jaebum asked, making Jinyoung laugh harder and shake his head. 

“Not everyone does it, but most people get a fake or real pine tree and decorate it. They put presents under the tree and kids get presents from Santa Clause.”

“Ah! I know that! The guy with the chimney and bag of toys, right?” Jaebum exclaimed excitedly, happy to find shared ground again and regain his footing in the conversation. 

“Right.” Jinyoung confirmed, lightly bumping his shoulder into Jaebum’s. 

They explored on, Jaebum asking questions every few minutes and Jinyoung easily and patiently answering him. Jaebum loved everything he saw, pointing it all out to Jinyoung and the other didn’t seem to mind, even if he’d probably seen this all his life. 

They got caught up at a small shop that was selling cookies, the old lady immediately taking a liking to Jaebum and with Jaebum happy to talk to someone new, Jinyoung had to basically drag him out of there. 

Jaebum led Jinyoung back onto the road, looking around for something new that he hasn’t seen yet, but he instead landed on a mop of hair that looks eerily familiar.

He abruptly stopped walking. 

“Jinyoung…” He murmured, staring intensely at whoever this was as his grip tightened on Jinyoung’s hand. “Jinyoung that man has hair like Mark.” Jaebum added, his voice a soft hushed tone, scared to speak any louder and embarrass himself when it inevitably wasn’t him. 

He could see Jinyoung snap his head to face him from the edges of his vision, gripping Jaebum’s hand tight in response. 

The man turned slightly as the blonde man beside him pointed to something in a shop near where Jaebum had stopped walking, and Jaebum immediately tensed all over. 

“Jinyoung- Jinyoung I- Jinyoung it’s him- It’s him what do I do?!” Jaebum hissed out in a panic, not knowing what to do as he spiraled into a tornado of panic.

“Hey, it’s okay, Jaebum. Just call out his name and if it isn’t him we’ll know.” Jinyoung said calmly, his thumb smoothing over Jaebum’s reassuringly, being calm enough for the both of them thankfully.

Maybe he should? It probably isn’t Mark, right?

Jinyoung always knows what to do. 

“Yien!” Jaebum called out in a way that the man should remember, the way he would call for him on their ship around their crew. It wasn’t too loud, just loud enough that he should be able to hear it a ways down the road. If it wasn’t him, then the man would brush it off as Jaebum calling someone else around them.

_ But then, the man’s attention fully snapped to him, eyes wide, and Jaebum’s breathing stopped briefly. _

_ This was him. _

_ Mark was alive. _

“Jae?” The man said in disbelief, fully turning his body to face Jaebum fully and it _ was _Mark.

It fucking _ was Mark. _

Jaebum felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, relief flooding over him. This was the one thing that kept Jaebum held back, Mark was the one person above all that he carried the weight of on his shoulders. Jinyoung knows that all too well, he’d managed to get Jaebum to actually open up about all he’s been feeling from the start.  
Jaebum slowly let go of Jinyoung’s hand, not taking his eyes off of Mark and watching him as the other took a hesitant step forward. As soon as Jinyoung murmured a quiet ‘go see him, ‘Beom.’ Jaebum took off, jogging to meet Mark who met him in the middle, wrapping Mark up in his arms. 

Both of them broke down right then and there, clinging to each other like they were going to disappear again. Mark was the first to say anything, pulling back just enough to see Jaebum without going cross eyed, his hands coming up to cradle Jaebum’s face like he can’t believe it actually is Jaebum, and Jaebum does the same, admiring how good Mark looks now that they’re both not covered in sea salt and everything that came with sailing.

“I’ve been looking for you, Jaebum.” Mark said softly, a wobbly but happy smile seemingly permanent on his lips. “We just got here by the time you up and disappeared from your spot, you asshole.” Mark said, lightly hitting Jaebum on his cheek, making him laugh brightly. 

“I guess Jinyoung beat you to it.” Jaebum commented lightly, still taking in Mark, not realizing the weight of what he’d just said until Mark tensed and gently pushed Jaebum to the side, quickly finding Jinyoung who was lingering a few steps behind Jaebum awkwardly. Before Mark could do what Jaebum knew he was going to, Jaebum shot out a hand to tightly grip the older’s shoulder and steady him with a nervous look, shaking his head slowly. “Don’t do it.” Jaebum almost begged, making Mark pause and look to him in surprise.

“He doesn’t know?” Mark asked lowly in a disapproving voice, his eyes shooting back to Jinyoung. “Jae you have to tell him, he deserves to know since he saved your ass.” Mark stated, upset at this but not betraying Jaebum just yet and blurting out the information that Jaebum had kept locked up close to his heard the moment that he remembered. 

“_It doesn’t matter_, so I’d rather you leave it.” Jaebum gritted out, about to tug Mark back before Jinyoung took a step forward the question obvious in his eyes but Jaebum brushed it off, tugging Mark back and looking at the blonde that had been with him when Jaebum had called out. “Who’s this? Is he the one that broke your curse?” Jaebum asked, quickly changing the subject and Mark shot him a withering glare at the fact that he’d avoided this conversation in a way Mark couldn’t pin him back in, but the look softened as he stole a glance back to the man he’d been with. 

“Yeah, this is Jackson.”

They spent hours talking, after a few minutes standing in the street they moved inside a cafe to sit, Mark and Jaebum catching up on everything and Jackson asking Jaebum all kinds of things that apparently Mark wouldn’t tell him about being a pirate. 

As it turned out, Jackson had told Mark that he loved him out of an impulse, having sat and talked to Mark for months before it happened. He was just glad to have something to listen to him and not judge him. Jackson just about died when Mark woke, ending up crying because he thought he’d done something wrong. 

Jinyoung was quiet the entire time, drinking his cup of hot chocolate and mostly staring out the glass window that looked at the strip of shops.

It was nearing 1 AM when Mark and Jaebum finally parted ways, giving each other their numbers and where they were staying before heading out in opposite directions. 

The walk back to their apartment was quiet. 

Jaebum knew that Jinyoung now was aware of the fact that Jaebum was hiding something and not telling him even though Mark obviously knew, and he accepted during the walk home that he had to tell Jinyoung the one thing that he just wanted to hide away. 

Jinyoung was silent as they entered their apartment, taking their shoes off side by side. He was silent as they changed in the same room. He didn’t say anything as they climbed into bed together, but he did press against Jaebum and tuck his face into his neck like they did every night. 

It was quiet between them for a few minutes before Jaebum decided he’d gathered his thoughts and memories well enough to speak again. 

“Mark recognized you back there.” Jaebum offered, getting nothing from the man in his arms until a few long moments later. 

“Were you and Mark dating?” Jinyoung asked quietly, dropping what felt like a nuclear bomb on Jaebum’s chest with the weight of those words. “Is that why you’ve always wanted to find him? You don’t have to stay with me if you want him back, you guys would make a good couple.” 

Jaebum’s heart shattered against the floor of their bedroom. 

“_‘Nyong no, _ it’s not like that at _ all _ .” Jaebum rushed, moving a hand up to gently lead Jinyoung’s face out of his neck to look at him, recognizing the look of unshed tears in the man's eyes. “He _recognized _you, baby. That means he’s met you before.” Jaebum explained, lightly trailing his thumb across Jinyoung’s cheekbone. “ _ I’ve _ met you before, but you don’t remember so I kept it under wraps because I don’t think you’ll believe me.” 

Jinyoung’s eyebrows drew together in the center, complete confusion overtaking his features. “What do you _ mean _ you guys have met me before? I never interacted with you until that night that you scared the hell out of me and came to life.” 

Jaebum just gives him a soft, sad smile and swallows, visibly mulling it over if he should tell Jinyoung the rest of everything or not. 

It only takes one look into Jinyoung’s eyes and his resolve crumbles to dust. 

“I think I knew you back when I was a pirate. Someone like you sailed with us for a couple months before you had to leave us- leave _ me _.” Jaebum explained, not meeting Jinyoung’s eyes while he speaks. “I fell in love with him and that put a huge bounty on his life, so I had to send him home before anyone could get to us.” 

Jinyoung grew quiet again but tightened his hold on Jaebum, clinging to him now and Jaebum took that as a cue to continue. 

“He loved everything about the sea, knew nothing about it or how dangerous it was, but he… He never had much of a chance to be that free I guess; he was a noble. I taught him everything I knew after he got permission to sail with us on a route, and he would read to me when we were alone at night in return.”

“You told me Mark was the one who would sometimes read to you.” Jinyoung immediately commented, still letting everything sink in though and not going further. 

“I didn’t lie, but I wasn’t completely truthful.” Jaebum said with a soft, dejected laugh. “Mark read me contracts and scrolls and some maps that I couldn’t manage to, but it was… it was different between Mark and him.” It was just about killing him to talk about it, the feeling of heartbreak creeping back into his chest; the same feeling the curse had been latched onto. “I almost had to carry him off the boat kicking and screaming back to his home, but he would have died if he stayed. I never got a chance to see him again after that and a year later I was cursed.”

“You loved him.” Jinyoung stated in a way that Jaebum couldn’t read any of the emotions hidden there. 

“I loved him so much; I would have stripped everything I had that identified me as a pirate if it would have made any difference, but it wouldn’t have.”

“Do you still love him?” Jinyoung asked next, and Jaebum didn’t feel the need to pause to filter out his thoughts. 

“I did, but I love _you_ _now_. All I have of him is what I can remember, but I see so much of him in you when I look for it. It hit me the day that my ‘I love you’ slipped out that I’d forgotten him and that you’re so similar, but Jinyoung, I don’t love you just because you remind me of him.” Jaebum rambled finally bringing his eyes to meet Jinyoung’s, seeing something unfamiliar swirling around there. 

Jinyoung almost looked spooked. 

“What was the last thing you told him?” He suddenly asked, and Jaebum’s eyebrows rose at the sudden urgency.

“I… He asked if I would ever come back for him, and I told him maybe one day there would be a silver lining for us, and I’d find him again.” 

Out of seemingly nowhere, Jinyoung began to cry. 

Jaebum’s eyes widened and he immediately panicked, not knowing what he had said wrong. “Hey, ‘Nyong please don’t cry, I told you that I love you now, don’t worry about him-”

“I’ve heard that in nightmares since you’ve been here- every time it’s a faceless person and he leaves me _ every time _ and never says anything other than _ that _ and hands me a stupid slip of paper that I _ never get to read _ because that’s when I always wake up!” Jinyoung babbled out, and Jaebum blanked, his jaw dropping as he searched over Jinyoung’s face for any hint that he was making it up.

“I need you to turn the lamp on.” Jaebum instructed, sitting up on the bed and swiftly getting off to go straight to where his gun was stored away in the dresser. 

As soon as the gun was safe in his hand he jogged out of the room to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a butter knife and returning back to their bed.

“Jaebum, what are you doing?” Jinyoung asked quietly, sounding a bit spooked at how Jaebum had suddenly jumped up from laying in bed to get the gun. 

Jaebum didn’t respond yet, taking the knife and unscrewing one side of the gun’s grip panels as quickly as he could without damaging it. It took a bit before Jaebum managed to get both screws out, slowing his movements drastically once they were removed and handling it with the most careful touch he was capable of. 

He took the knife and wedged it between the metal and the wood, popping the wood out and gently turning it over. There was a small hollow space in the inside of the wood, and as soon as Jaebum took out the small, worn scrap of paper Jinyoung gasped, and that was enough of an answer that Jaebum wanted. 

Jaebum gently unfolds the paper, handing it to Jinyoung who took it like it was the most precious thing he’d ever held. 

“I gave it to him and he just handed it back to me saying that he had everything he wanted to remember me with.” Jaebum explained, giving him a soft dejected smile. “Is that the paper you saw?” He asked, moving to put the grip back on his gun so he didn’t lose the screws.

Jinyoung was staring down at the paper in awe, reading over the words over and over. “Jaebum, what does this mean?” Jinyoung asked in the quietest, most terrified voice that Jaebum has even heard. Jinyoung’s world has obviously been turned upside down by everything that was being revealed to both of them. “I can’t remember anything, Jaebum.” He added, looking back to Jaebum, his eyes glistening like he was going to cry again. 

“You don’t have to remember anything, ‘Nyoung.” Jaebum reassured reaching over and setting his gun and the knife on the nightstand. “It can mean whatever you want it to. I can explain what I think it means though, if that’s what you want.” Jaebum explained, moving to sit near him again and Jinyoung looked at him wide wide eyes.

Jinyoung was quiet for a moment before he moved to set the small slip of paper on the nightstand by the gun and flicking off the light before dragging Jaebum back down to lay with him again. “In the morning you’re going to tell me everything. I just- it’s a lot right now, ‘Beom.” Jinyoung said quietly, and Jaebum nodded in understanding. 

“We’re not in any rush.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead before settling into their bed, wrapping himself up with the other man.

* * *

** _I love you, stay alive for me, but don’t wait for me. I’ll find you. _ **

** _-JB_**

* * *

Jaebum woke up to Jinyoung jerking in his arms, jolting awake at the sudden movement just seconds before Jinyoung began thrashing around. 

Panicked, Jaebum woke up and sat up a bit, removing his arms from around Jinyoung just in case he lashed out in his sleep before Jaebum could wake him up.

“Jinyoung, wake up baby.” He said softly, trying his best to not scare Jinyoung further in the process. “Wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” Jaebum reached out, smoothing a hand through Jinyoung’s hair, noting that he was sweaty and that even in the nightmare Jinyoung responded positively to his touch. “_Jinyoung_.” Jaebum called louder, his hand dropping down to lightly shake Jinyoung’s shoulder, getting an immediate response thankfully this time.

Jinyoung jolted as soon as Jaebum moved him, his eyes flying open and pushing Jaebum’s arm away from him roughly like Jaebum had burned him. Jaebum didn’t know what to do about that except retract his arm and ready himself to defend himself or catch Jinyoung if he bolted. His breath was coming out rapidly as Jinyoung pushed himself up and moved to press his back to the headboard, curling into himself as his eyes darted around the room before landing on Jaebum.

His eyes were glazed over and it made full panic flood Jaebum. 

He didn't know what was happening or what to do.

It was a few moments of both of them staring each other down, Jaebum too scared to do anything in case it sparked panic, and Jinyoung was just stone still. 

Then, Jinyoung’s eyes cleared up a bit and it looked like he recognized Jaebum. 

“Jaebum..?” Jinyoung asked, blinking a bit to clear his mind, and Jaebum gave him a soft smile. “Jaebum.” Jinyoung breathed out and he didn’t have any time to react before Jinyoung was flung at him, knocking Jaebum back against the bed with the force of impact. 

“Jinyoung? Are you okay?” Jaebum asked, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jinyoung as he older tucks his face into Jaebum’s neck.

He felt Jinyoung nuzzle against his neck and let out a breath in relief. “It makes sense.” Jinyoung breathes out, making Jaebum stiffen under him at how familiar the way he was talking felt. "I somehow found you, Jaebum. I remember you.”

Jaebum’s heart stopped for a moment. 

“You remember..?” He asked in the quietest voice, moving so that he could look properly at Jinyoung, and he caught a glimpse of the same glimmer in the other’s eyes that he had fallen in love with at sea.

“You triggered it last night, ‘Beom. I’m- I’m not _ him_, but I’m linked to him for sure.” Jinyoung said, a smile decorating his lips and brightening up his features. “He… He waited for you, Jaebum. He took walks out to the sea everyday until he got sick and passed, but he waited for you to come back for him.”

The moment Jinyoung said those words he felt the closure of knowing what happened to him settle in and a sob wracked through his body, tears wasting no time before flowing freely down his face. 

“I love you- I love you so fucking much, I’m never leaving again, I promise.” Jaebum rambled, clutching Jinyoung sweater tight enough to make his knuckles turn white.

Jinyoung smiled, his teeth showing and tears of his own welling up in his eyes.

“You waited for me and I came back for you, this is our chance that you talked about, Jaebum.”

Jaebum’s heart fully clicked into place.

Even if this world wasn’t the one he knew and he still had thousands of things to learn about it, Jinyoung was here with him and together, they could do anything.

It was them against the Jinyoung’s world, and Jaebum couldn’t have asked for more even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I didn't plan on writing anything this long, but it just flowed so I went with it? It didn't turn out bad and I might write the flip side to see them back in Jaebum's time, so maybe keep an ear out lol.  
all mistakes are mine, I've went over this a couple of times and filtered out all I could find so just lmk nicely if you find something amiss.  
I'm mostly active on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/softency) so that's where's best to find me!  
feedback is always appreciated! it's always nice to hear another perspective, so don't be shy  
hope you guys enjoyed this, I'll probably say if I'm going to write the other fic sometime on my twitter :)


End file.
